Encantadia
by p0chingching
Summary: Naliligaw si Mira sa mundo ng mga tao-slash-anime. Nagkagulo ang lahat ng mga taga-Encantadia at mundo ng mga tao-slash-anime. Makabalik pa kaya siya sa Encantadia? Read and Review na lang po! ratings may change...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Beyblade o Encantadia… ngunit kung ibibigay nila sa akin si Pirena… grabe ang tuwa ko…hehehe**

**Encantadia**

**Kabanata 1: Ang Pagkikita ni Tyson at Mira**

"Haay!" sabi ni Tyson na mukhang bored na bored. "Nakaka-boring naman!" tignan niyo, sabi na nga ba eh, bored nga siya.

Nang biglang may isang 'flash of light' na muntikang bulagin si Tyson.

"AHHHHHH!" sigaw ni Tyson. "O my golly-wowow!" Mayroon siyan'g nakitang napakagandang babae na kamukha ni Yasmien Kurdi.

"OMIGOSH!" sigaw ni Tsyon na parang bakla. Lumapit siya sa babaeng ala Yasmien Kurdi at sinabi niya ang mga salitang ito: "Hi there! Ako si Tyson Granger, at your service, 'day-" bigla siyang na-cut off nang biglang nagsalita ang babae.

"Avisala," sabi ni mysterious girl from the flash of light. "Ako si Mira, prinsesa ng Encantadia, anak ng Reyna at soon to be bride ni Anthony, isang mayaman na mortal, dahil aagwain ko siya kay ira. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!"

"Haay, maganda na sana itong babaeng ito pero ang sama ng ugali," sabi ni Tyson sa kanyang sarili.

"Hoy! Tyson Granger!" sigaw ng isang boses na pamilyar kay Tyson.

Lumingon si Tyson at nakita niya ang kinakatakutan na halimaw at bakulaw na si…

"HILARY!" sigaw ni Tyson na takot na takot. "Hi, Hilary. Kamusta?"

"Okey naman pero…" sagot ni Hilary. "SINO 'YANG BABAENG 'YAN?"

Mayroon'g 'steam' na lumalabas sa mga butas ng ilong at tenga ni Hilary. Mukhang inggit na inggit siya kay mysterious girl from the falsh of light- este- Mira.

Tuloy-tuloy na nag-away sina Tyson at Hilary kaya't di na nila napansin na umalis na si Mira.

Tumakbo pa palabas sa bahay ni Tyson si Mira. Takbo lang siya ng takbo at siya'y napatid dahil tumatakbo siya na ang suot-suot niyang damit ay napakahaba at nang patayo pa lamang siya...

"Miss, okey ka lang ba?" isang lalaki na nag-aabot ng kamay niya upang makatayo si Mira. Maitim ang kanyang buhok at ang mga mata niya... parang mga mata ng pusa.

"Ito kaya ang ikinukwento ni Ashte Pirena, na ang tawag sa nilalang na ito ay neko-jin?" sabi ni Mira sa kanyang isipan.

Tinignan niya ang mga mata ng lalaking-pusa at biglang...

"Ah!" sabi ni Mira. Nakita niya ang babaeng si...

**O gulay! Galing! Natapos ko rin ang 1st chappie... please... review po kayo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encantadia**

**Kabanata 2: Ang Pagkikita ni Mira at Milagros-este-Lira**

Nang nakita niya si… Lira

"Lira!" sigaw ni Mira. Napatingin ang babaeng tinatawag ni Mira.

"Uy! Mira! Nandito ka na pala!" pabalik na sumigaw ang babae.

Lumapit si Mira sa babaeng nagngangalang Lira. Iniwan niya ang lalaking nag-abot ng kanyang kamay.

"Miss! Sandali!" sigaw ng lalaki. "Naiwan mo ito- ano nga ba ito?"

Umalis na si Mira at inisnab si lalaki. Naglakad na lang ang lalaki, dala-dala ang bagay na napaka-weird at hindi maintindihan na bagay.

At last, after a few seconds, nakarating na rin si lalaki sa kanyang pupuntahan. Buti na lang nasundan ko pa siya.

Pumasok siya sa- weyt lang- bahay ni Tyson?

"Oy! Rei, nadito ka na pala!" sigaw ni Tyson na kumakain ng ice cream.

"Tyson, ba't di mo ako nilibre ng ice cream?" tanong ni Hilary. "kawawa naman ako." Nagsimulang umiyak si Hilary.

"Belat! Buti nga sa'yo!" sagot ni Tyson. "Pinaalis mo kasi yung babaeng ala Yasmien Kurdi! Ang ganda-ganda pa naman niya, noh!"

"Hmph!" tunog ni Hilary. "Pati rin ba 'yon, kasalanan ko rin? Hmph. Lagi na lang ako, puro na lang ako…"

"Che. Manahimik ka nga diyan!" simula na ito ng WW3

"Haay…" sabi ni Rei na nanonood sa away nila Tyson at Hilary.

Nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. Binuksan ni Rei ang pinto at nakita si…

**Haay! Natapos ko rin ang 2nd chapter... sige... review lang kayo... please!**


	3. ikatlong kabanta!

**Encantadia**

**Kabanata 3: **

Binuksan ni Rei ang pinto at nakita niya si… Kai.

"O Kai! Salamat naman at dumating ka!" Sabi ni Rei. Napansin ni Rei na may nagtatago sa likod ni Kai. "Kai, sino 'yang nasa likod mo?"

Nagpakita ang nagtatago sa likod ni Kai. "REI!" sigaw niya.

"M-Mariah!" sigaw ni Rei. Sabay yakap naman si Mariah kay Rei.

"Rei! Na-miss talaga kita! Rei!" sabi niya.

"Ang sweet niyo naman!" sigaw ni Hilary.

"O Hilary, tapos na ang WW3?" tanong ni Rei.

"Hindi pa, natutulog lang si Tyson kaya break muna kami." sagot ni Hilary. "Kaya 'pag nagising na siya, simula na 'yon ng WW4! Hahahahahahaha…"

Nag-sweatdrop naman sina Rei at Mariah.

"Haay! Sumasakit ang ulo ko!" sigaw ni Kai. Naglakad siya papunta sa Guest room at doon nag-pahinga.

"Grabe naman si Kai!" Sabi ni Mariah. "Sumosobra na siya! Buti na lang mabait si Rei."

"Hindi naman," sagot ni Rei.

Bumuhos ang malakas na ulan.

"UUUULLLLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN," nagising na pala si Tyson at nagsimulang kumanta habang nanonood ng TV. Pinapanood niya ang komersyal ng Nescafe. "Sinong di mapapasayaw sa-" huwag na natin ituloy dahil baka magkaroon ng earthquake and tsunami whatsoevah...

Tapos na ang komersyal at nagsimula na ang palabas na ENCANTADIA! Tumutugtog na ang theme song ng Encantadia. "DDDDDUUUUUUUEEEEETTTT" parang ganon ang tunog ng theme song.

"Hilary!" tinawag ni Tyson si Hilary. "Encantadia NAAAAAAA!"

"OO! ALAM KO! NANONOOD KAMI NG LOLO MO DITO!" sagot ni Hilary.

"SAAAAAAAAANNN?" tanong ni Tyson.

"DITO SA KUSINAAAAA!" sagot ni Hilary.

"LI'L DUDE! DITO KA NA LANG MANOOD! MAY AIRCON PA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" sigaw ng lolo ni Tyson.

Pumunta si Tyson sa kusina. "Ang weird naman, paano nagkaroon ng aircon at TV ang kusina?" tanong ni Tyson sa kanyang sarili.

Nang binuksan niya ang pinto sa kusina…

"O MY GULAAAAAAYYYYY!" sigaw ni Tyson. Nakita niya ang lahat ng gamit niya sa kuwarto na napunta sa kusina.

"Bakit nandito sa kusina ang mga gamit ko sa kuwarto?" sigaw niya.

Tumakbo siya papunta sa kanyang kuwarto at nakita niya sina Hilary, Mariah, Rei, lolo ni Tyson at si Kai?

"LOLO!" sigaw ni Tyson. "Bakit, hijo?" sagot ng lolo niya.

"Bakit nandito ang ref? Ang stove? Ang microwave oven? Bakit? Bakit? BAKIITTT!" nag-ooveract si Tyson.

"Hmmm... kasi ganito iyon," sagot ni Lolo Granger. "Kailangan ng mga pagbabago sa ating bahay. Heto. Tignan mo ang ginawa namin!" ipinakita niya ang isang papel na mayroong madaming erasures and chuvachuchu... whatsoevah.

"Huwat! Paano nangyari ito!" sigaw ni Tyson with matching sabunot niya sa sariling buhok niya sa ulo.

"Uh, Tyson, 'wag ka nang magalit... at least nandito ang ref sa dating kuwarto mo..." sabi ni Rei.

"Oo nga noh...hahahahaha..." tawa ni Tyson. Tapos, nakita niya si Kai, na nanonood nang matahimik ng Encantadia.

"Kai? Bakit ka nanonod ng Encantadia?" tanong ni Tyson. "Shhhhhh! 'Wag kang magulo! Maghahalikan na sila Alena at Ybarro!" sagot ni Kai.

"Oo nga, Tyson, manahimik ka diyan! Buti pang umupo ka na lang dito at manood." sabi ni Hilary. Nang umupo si Tyson...

"DUUUUUUUEEEEETTTTT! DUUUUUUEEEEEETTTTT!" nagsara ang pinto ng Encantadia.Haay naku! tapos na ang isang episode ng Encantadia. Bitin yata sina Kai, Hilary, Lolo Granger, Rei, Mariah, at Tyson dahil hindi natuloy ang halik nila Alena at Ybarro... ang sama naman...

"BAD TRIP NAMAN O!" biglang sigaw ni Kai. "SHEMAY!" nang biglang nabasag ang isang picture frame na may picture ni DARNA?

**so, dito poh magtatapos ang isa pang episode ng Encantadi by urs truly... bitin ba kau? kasi bitin ako... long time no update... naghihintay kasi ako ng mga reviews... thanks nga pala kay DEFAULT at UM... ( dalawang reviewer ng ENCANATDIA) wel, thanks for reviewing. dis is dedicated to all da peeps wu watch Encantadia. wat else... o yah.. bakit kaya nabasag ung picture frame na may picture ni Darna? paano ito nabasag? hmmm... di ko pa alam e... bakit my picture ni Darna si Tyson? idol kaya niya sa Darna o si Angel Locsin? abangan nio na lang sa susunod na kabanata ...hehehehe**


End file.
